My Heroes, My First Love
by Mine Nako Mina Neko
Summary: Gak usah pake summary gak pa pa ya Asalkan isi fanficnya aja '-'


**Genre: Romance, Adventure, semi Drama**

 **Pair: Elizabeth-Meliodas**

 **Rated: T semi M**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO, ALUR MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK, dll**

 **hai hai.. kali ini Mine bawain fanfic Nanatsu no Taizai, emm tapi awalannya Mine coba pake char Elizabeth Liones & Meliodas, sorry ya tak pinjam dulu, Suzuki-sama**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai - Suzuki Nakaba**

 **My Heroes, My First Love - Minako and KITANE Project**

 **DLDR**

* * *

(Elizabeth POV)

"Hosh.. hosh.." sudah sejauh ini aku terus berlari dan berlari dari kejaran para pengawal kerajaan Liones.

"Nona Elizabeth! Jangan lari!" teriakan dari mereka membuatku muak.

Hah.. aku capek, aku gak bisa berlari lagi. Aku harus mencari tempat untukku bersembunyi. Aku belari hingga aku tak sadar bahwa aku sudah ada di tengah hutan yang sangat seram bagiku.

Hai aku Elizabeth Liones, aku adalah anak angkat dari raja Liones, Baltra. Dan aku punya 2 neesama yang sangat aku sayangi, Veronica-neesama dan Margareth-neesama. Kau ingin tau kenapa aku berlari seperti itu? Alasannya adalah ayah angkatku ingin menjodohkanku dengan seorang pangeran di kerajaan seberang. Dan aku sama sekali tak berniat menikah di usia mudaku yaitu 19. Walaupun aku menolak, tapi aku tak bisa berkutik lagi di depan ayahku.

Jadi setelah semuanya tertidur lelap, aku akan pergi dan kabur dari kerajaan, yah tentu saja aku selalu dikejar oleh pengawal kerajaan. Aku mencoba melirik ke belakang, tidak ada orang. Huft syukurlah aku selamat. Tapi ada satu masalah lagi, bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini?!

(Elizabeth POV End)

(Author POV)

Di daerah hutan bagian barat, terlihat seorang pria mungil berambut pirang terang sedang berburu seekor kerbau hutan. Mata emeraldnya menatap sasarannya tajam, lalu ia membunuh dengan tangan kosong. Lalu pria mungil pun membawa kerbau yang sangat berat ke kedainya.  
Setelah pria membawa buruannya ke depan kedai, ia ingin berburu lagi. Mungkin menurut ia di daerah timur ada babi hutan. Langsung saja pria pirang itu berlari kencang menuju arah timur.

.

.

.

.

Sang gadis berambut perak aka Elizabeth berjalan tak tentu arah. Elizabeth bingung dan tersesat. Sedangkan kakinya sudah mulai kelelahan. Tak lama kemudian sang putri pun jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.  
Pria mungil itu sudah sampai di Timur hutan ini. Kemudian ia mengendap-endap sampai ia bersembunyi di belakang semak.

 **BRUK**

Pria itu sedikit terkejut, padahal ia baru mulai mencari sasaran. Daripada membuat ia penasaran, ia pun mencari asal suara jatuh itu.  
Akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu, tapi bukan hewan buruannya melainkan seorang gadis cantik yang terbaring lemah.

"Eh.. siapa dia ya? Kok aku baru liat?" tanya pria itu dengan wajah polosnya.

Pria mungil pun mendekati sang gadis, lalu meletakkan belakang telapak tangannya ke atas dahi gadis cantik itu.

"Demamnya tinggi sekali. Lebih baik aku rawat dia" ujar pria mungil.  
Lalu pria mungil pun menggendong (ala bridal style) sang gadis ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Setelah pria mungil meletakkan gadis cantik aka Elizabeth di kasur, ia meninggalkannya di kamar untuk mengambil obat pereda demam. Tak lama kemudian, Elizabeth akhirnya membuka mata secara perlahan, lalu mata birunya melirik ke sisi ruangan yang ia tak pernah lihat sebelumnya.

"Di-dimana aku sekarang?" tanyanya pada entah itu siapa.

"Kau ada dikamarku" jawab pria mungil yang sedari tadi sudah ada di samping Elizabeth sambil membawa nampan. Dan itu membuat Elizabeth setengah terkejut.

"Etto.. k-kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu pada pria mungil.

"Namaku Meliodas, dan kau?" ucap pria mungil yang diketahui bernama Meliodas sambil mengompres demam yang diderita gadis cantik.

"A-aku Elizabeth" jawab Elizabeth sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat saja, Elizabeth. Besok kau sudah sembuh" ucap Meliodas dengan cengiran andalannya.

Lalu pria mungil meninggalkan Elizabeth sendiri di kamar.

(Elizabeth POV)

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kenapa denganku ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat? A-apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya?  
Ah aku tak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan ini. Tapi jika dilihat, tatapannya yang polos, senyumnya yang lebar, dan emeraldnya yang sangat menyejukkan, semua itu membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku tepiskan pikiran itu, mungkin aku sudah gila. Gak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang belum ku kenal. Bisa jadi ini adalah cintaku pada pandangan pertama.  
Oke ini pemikiranku yang lain. Tapi aku akan selalu mengingat namanya, Meliodas.

(Elizabeth POV End)

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

Di malam hari, terlihat Meliodas sedang mengayunkan pedang di padang rumput.  
Elizabeth yang sedang melihat si pria mungil tersebut tersipu malu.  
Lalu Elizabeth menghampiri Meliodas

"Ano.. apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Elizabeth.  
Meliodas pun menoleh ke arah Elizabeth "Sedang berlatih. Bukannya kau masih demam?" Ucap Meliodas sambil melanjutkan latihannya.

"Eumm.. etto aku sudah sembuh kok" sanggah Elizabeth.

"Aku tau kau memaksakan diri bukan" ucap pria mungil sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan keluar dulu, ini sudah malam, angin dinginnya tak baik untukmu, Elizabeth" lanjutnya panjang-lebar.

"Ba-baiklah, Meliodas-sama" ucap Elizabeth pelan.

Akhirnya Elizabeth pun berjalan dan masuk ke dalam kedai.  
Meliodas yang melihat Elizabeth dari belakang hanya tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan latihan pedangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Terlihat langit yang mulai menampakkan warna biru, mentari mulai beranjak dari persinggahannya, burung-burung berkicau ria lalu hewan lain akhirnya mulai mencari makan.

Berbeda dengan kedua manusia berbeda gender ini, mereka sedang menikmati sarapan (yang menurutku tidak enak para readers sekalian, kau-tau-siapa-yang-masak)  
Setelah itu mereka mencari buah, sayur, dan daging untuk buat makan siang nanti.  
Saat Elizabeth sedang mencari buah apricot, ia terkejut melihat beruang liar mengincar dirinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Elizabeth sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

 **SRAATT**

"Elizabeth, bukalah matamu" ucap seseorang.

Lalu Elizabeth pun membuka mata.

"Me-meliodas-sama.." antara terkejut sekaligus senang, kali ini Meliodas menolongnya lagi.

"Kau gak apa-apa kan? Gak ada yang terluka?" Terlihat dari emeraldnya, dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Ano.. aku tak apa-apa, Meliodas-sama" jawab Elizabeth.

"Yosh.. ayo kita balik lagi ke rumahku" ucap sang pirang sambil memapah Elizabeth kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu"

"Lihat apaan sih?"

"Itu kan.. danchou dan tuan putri bukan"

"Iya itu benar, itu danchou. Aku tak salah melihatnya"

"Sedang apa Meliodas-danchou bersama Elizabeth-sama?"

"Ntahlah"

"Hoi! Kalian berlima berani menguntitku ya?"

Suara lengkingan dari sang danchou mengagetkan mereka yang sedang mengintip dirinya dari belakang semak-semak.

"Ban, Diane, King, Gowther, Merlin, Escanor, keluarlah kalian!"

Akhirnya mereka yang disebutkan namanya satu persatu muncul.

"Maafkan kami, danchou. Habisnya danchou asik sekali bersama Elizabeth-sama" ucap Ban sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Kau ini, Ban. Tidak baik menguntit orang yang sedang pacaran" ketus Diane.  
"Sudahlah kalian" lerai King.

"Kalian selalu saja berkelahi seperti anak kecil" ucap Merlin.

"Sudah sudah jangan berdebat lagi teman-teman" ucap Meliodas tegas dan membuat mereka diam seribu bahasa.

"Emm elizabeth-sama. Anda kenapa ada disini tuan putri?" tanya Gowther.

"Be-begini.. aku kabur karena aku tak ingin dijodohkan dengan pangeran yang tidak aku kenal" tutur sang tuan putri.

"Oh begitu.." mereka bertujuh ber oh ria mendengar cerita Elizabeth.

"Ta-tapi hanya ada satu yang membuatku jatuh cinta" ujar Elizabeth sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Etto.. Meliodas-sama" jawab Elizabeth malu-malu dengan pipi kemerahan.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" mereka teriak heboh -minus Merlin, Gowther, dan Escanor-

"Ke-kenapa kau jatuh cinta padaku, Elizabeth?" Tuh kan, sepertinya Meliodas udah ketularan gagapnya Elizabeth.

"Ka-karena sejak k-kita bertemu, k-kau sudah mencuri hatiku" ucap Elizabeth gugup.

"Wah.. seorang tuan putri jatuh cinta pada danchou. Itu bagus sekali" ucap Ban sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Humm bagaimana ya..." gumam Meliodas sambil menggaruk kepala pirangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku begitu bingung, tapi entah kenapa aku juga menyukaimu, Elizabeth" lanjutnya.

Semua yang mendengar penuturan dari danchou terkejut sekali.

"Jadi..." Diane menatap ke King sejenak lalu beralih ke Meliodas.

"Ketika dua hati bertemu, maka akan ada reaksi dari perasaan hati yang terdalam.. artinya danchou dan Elizabeth-sama akhirnya saling mencintai" jelas Gowther.

Setelah itu akhirnya mereka pun membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk pasangan yang baru jadian walaupun belum beneran jadian.

"A-aku berharap hubungan ini bisa diterima" ujar Elizabeth.

"Tentu saja lah bisa diterima, toh ayahmu kan tau danchou" ucap Ban.

"Kita habiskan saja malam ini dengan berpesta" ucap Meliodas sambil mengangkat segelas bir.  
Lalu semua pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Meliodas.

"KANPAI!" ucap semua serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di dalam kerajaan)

Sang raja Baltra merasa gelisah, mengingat ini sudah hampir seminggu anak tercintanya tidak pulang ke rumah (kerajaan)

"Bagaimana.. apa sudah ketemu anakku?" tanya Baltra dingin.

"Be-belum, Yang Mulya" ucap pengawal gugup.

 **BRAK**

"Yo, Baltra!"

Semua yang ada di dalam kerajaan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ka-kau kah itu, Meliodas?" Baltra benar-benar dibuat heran sekali, orang kepercayaannya datang kembali ke kerajaan.

"Iya ini aku, dan lihat siapa yang kubawa" lalu Meliodas menarik lengan gadis di samping kanannya.

"ELIZABETH!" 2 kali sudah sang raja terkejut lagi, sekarang anaknya sudah ada di depannya.

Yang merasa dipanggil pun menunduk takut.

Sang raja pun berjalan pelan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Bagaiman bisa k-kau menemukannya, Meliodas?" tanya Baltra.

"Ceritanya panjang, Baltra. Tapi intinya adalah, aku ingin menikahi putrimu, putri Elizabeth" jawab Meliodas tegas sambil mendekap Elizabeth.

"Baiklah, kau ku izinkan menikahinya" gumam Baltra.

"Dengar kan, Ellie. Kau sudah resmi jadi milikku" bisik Meliodas kepada Elizabeth.

"Ehem!"

 **BLUSH**

Sontak membuat wajah mereka bak kepiting rebus.

Lalu Elizabeth pun memeluk sang raja.

"Maafkan aku, ayah. Aku sebenarnya tak mau menikah dengan orang yang belum aku kenal" ucap Elizabeth.

Sang raja pun balas memeluk putri kecilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa nak" balas Baltra.

 **THE END** (Mine: woi belum - -)

Satu bulan setelah Elizabeth pulang, akhirnya Elizabeth dan Meliodas melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

Setelah acara pemberkatan selesai, lalu Meliodas pun melepaskan kerudung yang menutupi wajah istrinya.

Elizabeth pun setengah berjongkok menyejajarkan dengan suami sahnya.  
Dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu menyatu.

 **REAL THE END**

* * *

Mine: hah selesai juga buat ini... *bernapas lega*

Neko: lumayan nih ff buatan leader *smile*

Mine: ahaha kau baik deh neko *ikut2 smile*

Kitsune: yaelah... bukannya buat project MBIS, malah bikin ini - -

Mine: napa, suka2 gue dong *julurin lidah*

Taka: kalian sudah saling suka nih *godain Kitsune & me*

Mine: etdah si Taka, awas aja ya - -

Oh ya buat readers, thanks sudah baca fanfic Nanatsu no Taizai ^-^

Dan ini baru pertama kali buat pair Elizabeth-Meliodas.

Aku suka pair ini *melayang-layang*

Kitsune: heh? *cengo*

Lupakan saja dia. Jangan lupa review ya ^^

Jaa~~~

Mine: woi seharusnya aku yang tutup, bukan kau bocah rubah! *emosi*

RnR ya ^-^


End file.
